After Hours
by The Can-Can group
Summary: The after life was not what Axel expected. Nor did he expect the hallway filled with doors leading him down other side paths he could've taken. A drabble series. First one is Prologue. Axel and Roxas centric probably. DISCONTINUED!
1. After Hours

Disclaimer:

I am not making any profit off of this fanfic. Square Enix and Disney own their respective characters.

_After Hours_

Plot by: The Can-Can group

Summary: In which Axel goes to the bar in the afterlife and discovers he's underage. Oh, and rooms that will lead him down memory lane and other paths he could've taken and didn't.

0000

Axel had learned from his travels through the various worlds about the concepts of Heaven and Hell. When he first heard about the places, Axel wondered if and where he would go once he no longer existed. This lead to the next question if one, such as Axel, could actually go to either place since he has no heart. According to the doctrines that instigated the places, a soul could go there after the physical body died. Since a heart is the same thing as a soul, Axel figured he would never get the chance to see either place.

After Axel ceased to exist, he quickly learned neither place existed.

Apparently, the afterlife was a bar. It was aptly named _After Hours_.

Axel stared at the neon sign with its blinking lights. He went on to observed the surrounding fields, which stretched into the darkness. His location was in the middle of a road where both ends had a stoplights flashing red on and off. When Axel first arrived, he tried walking past one of the stoplights only to find himself at the other end. Axel did not like being so blatantly directed to the bar. He like being able to make his own choices.

However, time had passed and nothing was changing. Therefore, he shrugged—more mentally than physically—and he entered.

The first thing he was surprised to notice was the inside was huger than what the outside had suggested. The second thing was a good portion of the Organization XIII members was all ready situated in the room. That second thing should not have been surprising.

"Are you going to move or just stand there, Number Eight?"

Axel moved forward to allow Xemnas enter the room. Axel grinned at the thought that Sora had defeated the leader of the Organization XIII. He never did like the old bastard.

Upon entering the bar room, Axel instantly headed towards the counter and plopped himself onto one of the stools with a shit-eating grin on his face.

To the barkeep, Axel said: "I'll take the strongest thing you've got. I think I'm going to need it."

To Axel, the barkeep replied: "No can do. You're underage."

Axel took offense to that. He used to drink alcohol all the time when he still existed. "I'm effing dead! How can here be a drinking age?" Axel, apparently, could just not understand the logic.

"Okay, I understand you are new here. I really do, but there are rules, even in the afterlife. Death is chaotic enough all ready. The rules just keep it from breaking a part completely. Besides it also creates a sense of normalcy for those who do not exist anymore."

Axel stared in an angry/deadpanned sorta way. "You mean to tell me I'm dead, I'm in a bar, and I can't drink beer because of rules used to keep logic in place?"

The barkeep nodded with a smile on his face. "Exactly."

This, as it would anyone else, confused Axel greatly. What was he supposed to do for the rest of his nonexistence? Axel expressed this question, "What the hell am I supposed to do for all fuckin' eternity? Watch as the rest of the idiots get smashed?"

"No. This is just the beginning. Think of this bar as a rest stop-"

"-certainly smells like one," Axel muttered. 

"-just before starting a long road trip," the barkeep paused. "And I just cleaned it three hundred years ago."

Axel, with a disdainful eye, looked around the room. Even his room in the Castle was cleaner than this. And that was saying something. "It really shows."

The barkeep angrily grabbed a cup and proceeded to clean it furiously with a rag. "Getting back to the topic…You won't be here forever. Like I said, this is like a waiting room. Once you are prepared, I'll get you started on your journey."

"What do I have to do to get 'prepared'?"

The barkeep winked. Axel had to forced himself to not say how fruity the wink had made the barkeep look. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. Now, if you don't mind, Xemnas has been drinking since he's gotten here and he'll be tossing his cookies, if you know what I mean, any time now." Armed with a bucket and mop, the barkeep went over to where Xemnas was leaning over and heaving.

How the mighty have fallen, thought Axel. He mentally laughed as Xemnas passed out after loosing everything.

Demxy slid onto the stool next Axel's. "Can't drink either, huh? Probably a good thing. All the 'adults' end up like children."

Demxy had only said three sentences and Axel was all ready annoyed at him. "What do you want?"

Demxy sighed. He looked like one of those stupid dogs that get kicked by even more stupid kids. "Nobody—'scuse the pun—talks to me. They still treat me like I'm weak and inferior-"

"-That's because you are."

"—I am not! I'm just a pacifist, okay? 'Got it memorized'?" Demxy had just done a piss poor imitation of Axel. It consisted of deepening his voice and wriggling his phalanges. Axel was not amused. Mainly because his voice was not that deep.

"Listen, kid. Do that again and I'll send you on a one-way ticket straight to Hell. Got that memorized?" Axel imitated Demxy, who, as everyone should remember, was imitating Axel in the first place.

"Whatever, its not like Hell is real anyway."

Axel didn't reply. Not that he wanted to anyway. He was annoyed enough as it were and he definitely did not need Demxy's "half empty" attitude.

Demxy sighed. "I just wish I was stronger. Then I wouldn't have been such a loser. I probably wouldn't have lost against Sora either, or I wouldn't have been picked on so much by everyone else. Man, I wish I never existed in the first place."

The barkeep popped up out of nowhere. Axel would never admit to having jumped when the man just showed up without any warning. "Time for you to go, Mr. Demxy."

Demxy blinked. Axel figured it was because Demxy had never received such formality/respect from someone else. "All ready?"

The barkeep nodded. "If you'll come with me, I'll tell you all about the journey you'll be taking."

Axel watched as Demxy stood and followed the barkeep up a step of stairs to the right of the bar. A door closed behind the pair. The cracks that should've been there disappeared seamlessly. Axel blinked. The doorknob that had been there vanished too.

Axel really wanted to know what was on the other side and why did Demxy leave and not him? He glared around the bar room as if to blame them for his issues.

The glare was lost, however, when he spotted Larxene playing strip poker—he knew this because she was down to her bra—with other Nobodies and members of the Organization. Axel nearly barfed when Larxene lost another hand and was forced to remover her last article of clothing.

Her freakin' bra.

Axel whipped his head back around just as whistles and catcalls started up. Yes, the bottles of alcohol was more interesting than seeing a Larxene without clothes.

Some part of Axel wondered if this was what the rest of eternity was supposed to be like. Hopefully, not all of it was playing strip poker or watching the older nobodies get completely smashed.

Another thought wandered into his brain. It asked aloud, "_What would happen if I were to take a bottle and light if up? Would it explode or would it turn all the alcohol like an oil lamp?_"

Axel really wanted to try it out. _Really_ wanted to try.

Much like a spy or a suspicious person, Axel checked to see if was anyone who could be watching/looking at him. No one was.

Casual-like, Axel slipped around the counter. He studied each bottle, trying to find the one that is the most flammable drink on the shelf. When he found one with the most alcohol content, Axel lit it up on top of the counter.

It caught fire but did not explode like Axel had wanted. However, the high dancing flames did keep him entertained.

The display reminded Axel of how much he missed his chakrams. It seemed that weapons--if the lacking of the weapons were an indication—did not transverse to the after existence very well. Axel had figured it was due to the weapons not being an organic part of him—much like how his clothes, which also had been lost. Axel was lucky to find a t-shirt and pants on his person after he had been destroyed. He didn't want to think about the significance of the clothes waiting there, it made him shudder. However, he was grateful that he didn't have to feel the cold wind flowing across his nether regions.

The barkeep arrived back, coming through the door that disappeared as soon as Axel blinked. "Where's Demxy?"

The barkeep "tsk'ed" at the sight of the glass and the extinguishing flames. "You didn't drink any of this, did you?"

"Nope," replied Axel with a "woo! I'm the best eva!" look on his face. "Just lit it up. So, where's Demxy?"

"He moved on," the barkeep answered. "He's decided it is time to go unto a new adventure."

"So, there's more to the After Existence?"

The barkeeper nodded. "It's all about a matter of perspective and how much you want to continue on." The barkeep motioned his head to the Nobodies in the room. "The reason why they haven't gone on is because they have too much pride, not enough want, or they are distracted by what the bar has to offer. If they don't continue on soon, they'll fade away into nothing while at the same time being completely aware of it. And there's not much you can do to get out of it."

Axel wearily looked around the room. He did not want that to happen to him. "How do I continue on?"

"That is something you are going to have to figure out on your own."

"You're not very helpful."

"I get that a lot," the barkeep smiled, seemingly not bothered by the comment and in fact taking it as a flattering compliment.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Axel and sitting still for long hours did not mix. Usually, the boredom ended with someone being burned.

"Go mingle or something. I don't really care. Just as long as you don't mess around with my bar."

"Would I do that?" Axel tried his best innocent smile. Unfortunately, Axel's innocent smiles generally told the world he was not so innocent.

"In a heartbeat. Why don't you go gamble or go… do something that doesn't bug me?"

"Right." Axel shoved himself off from the bar. He paused to look around and see whom he could talk to. The underground members from Castle Oblivion were sitting in a dark corner, muttering amongst themselves and doing that mad scientist hackle every so often.

No fun to be had there, Axel figured.

The rest of the Organization, he just did not want to associate with. They were dicks. Simple as that.

Axel had prepared to turn around to ask the barkeep for something to eat, but a hand had grabbed a hold of him. "Hello, Larxene. How's the After Existence?"

Larxene, fully clothed, flashed her "I really wanna destroy you, but I can't because you're all ready freakin' dead!" grin. "Just peachy. It took me awhile to get over your betrayal."

"Oh? I don't recall betraying the Organization. If I remember correctly, that was you who was trying that out."

"Yes. But you betrayed me. I don't take betrayal very well." Larxene's hands clenched into Axel's shoulder.

He didn't wince and stared at her. "I didn't betray anyone."

Larxene's grin turned rather evil looking. "The gaping wound in Vexen and our nifty TV says otherwise."

"How's old Vixen, I mean, Vexen doing?"

"He's fine. The puncture you gave him healed up nicely. I think you're missing the point, you self-serving bastard. We know you didn't kill Vexen because you were ordered to. You did it to meet your own ends. And thanks a lot for letting that little bitch out, you scum!" The grin, by the point, had turned into a seething angry face of doom.

"_And what made you realize that I was self-serving?"_ Was what Axel had wanted to ask. However, he didn't feel like having Larxene blow up in his face.

Instead, he just stood there as she continued, "We've had months to let our anger boil."

_Screw silence_. "I don't really care."

She ignored him and pressed on. "I bet you are wandering how we allowed our anger to fester."

"Not really."

Larxene's other hand pointed to a TV. "Show him!"

Marluxia, holding a remote, nodded and pressed a series of buttons. Upon the only TV screen, Vexen, about to reveal the truth to Sora about Naminé, was caught off by one of Axel's chakrams putting a rather huge sized hole in his chest.

"I can still feel the wound," Vexen said from his card game amongst the underground members.

"And the other thing!" Larxene shouted to Marluxia.

On the screen, Axel left the door open for Naminé to get out. The TV shut off after that.

To say the least, Axel was not all that impressed. He was the one to do those things. It's not like he was going to forget doing them. _Morons._

"This TV is really great," Larxene smiled. "We can see anything except for the future. Our anger had reached apocalyptic proportions. We even made plans to destroy you when you finally got here. However, you can't kill Nothing. So, we make plans to beat you within an inch of your Nothingness."

Marluxia shot off behind Axel and grabbed his arms to pull them back before Axel could react. While Marulxia held onto Axel, Larxene grabbed a bottle and brought the butt against a table, breaking the bottle into two sharp halves. She left the bottom on the floor where it lay and stepped across the broken glass bits. She walked towards Marluxia and Axel, holding the top half around the neck of the bottle.

Marluxia smiled—not that Axel could see—like the pansy he was. "I would have used my scythe, however, the Non-Existence doesn't allow us to have anything that isn't part of our own bodies." He sighed. "This was the best we could come up with."

Larxene smiled sweetly before she brought down her arm. The first was a nick into the stomach. The pain suggested he had been cut centimeters past the skin and the muscle. Some part of him didn't want to see the damage. However, the part that was fascinated by violence looked. Axel's stomach was intact. There was neither bleeding nor any cuts.

"That proves my theory," Vexen announced excitedly.

Through, or because of the pain, Axel hadn't seen Vexen move to stand next to the group. He almost laughed at the sight of Vexen looking like scientist who just discovered the cure to cancer.

"Because we are dead, we can't get hurt," Vexen continued. "However, our minds are expecting there to be pain. Our bodies aren't even real since our minds created them when were destroyed. Moreover, because our bodies were created from our minds, if we imagine there to be a sensation, our 'bodies' will react and make us feel a sensation. I believe its so that we can function in a familiar way. If we were to exist as formless masses of energy, we would become lost and confused and fade into oblivion. It's a way of survival." Vexen smiled at his conclusion. "Or at least, that's the short version. The long version is-"

Larxene sighed with exasperation and pushed him out of the way. "Thank you, professor. Now, why don't you go back to your nerdy games in the corner."

Vexen sighed sadly and walked with a slump in his shoulders back to where the undergrounders were.

"So, what does this have to do with me? I don't really give a damn about any of that," Axel said.

Larxene smiled. "What this means is we can torture you forever and you won't spill a drop of blood."

_Great_, thought Axel. He really did hate being on the receiving in of her sadism. He didn't say anything though and stared blankly at Larxene.

"What? You think you are better than us? Think you can handle pain? Ha! Boy, I am going to destroy you so that you will feel nothing but pain." She paused at the smirk on Axel's face. "What?"

"You always say the same thing. 'I'll cause pain here and there.' Come up with something original all ready."

Larxene roared and brought down the broken bottle again. The fist cuts hurt as imaginary blood rolled out in waves. As the pain began to be unbearable, Vexen's words about the Afterlife waltzed its way in. He thought of something else. Something that made him feel anything aside from pain.

Roxas.

Yeah. He always did make Axel feel something.

If this were a movie, a montage of photos containing Roxas—and maybe a few with Axel in them—would play and cheesy music would be on tempo with the timing of the photos.

However, this was not a movie and all Axel has was his memories.

There was no pain, not anymore. All the imaginary blood slowed down and cauterized. The imaginary wounds healed seamlessly. Even new "cuts" that Larxene placed on him would not even "appear."

Axel smiled.

Larxene growled. Shouted. Yelled. Threw obscenities. Etc.

He smiled even further.

She yelled even further. Her voice was becoming hoarse. The hand holding the bottle waved around wildly. On one of the waves, the glass nicked Marluxia. She waved again and another nick "appeared."

He was shoved out of the way when Marluxia pushed him away so that he might try to calm Larxene out of her tantrum.

Axel sauntered back to the bar, ignoring the sounds and shouts of the members restraining Larxene as she acted like a rabid animal. "I think I'm ready to start my journey."

The barkeep raised an eyebrow, silently, imploring Axel to continue.

"I regret my regrets. Especially those with Roxas. I wish things could've been different. Like, what if I had a heart? What would life be like? Those types of things."

The barkeeper smiled and wordlessly led Axel to the door that showed up when he blinked.

"If you'll follow me."

Axel did not hesitate when he took the first step.

At the top of the dark stairway, a corridor stared solemnly at Axel. Littered along the corridor stood, like children who were woken up before the crack of dawn, a plethora of doors of different sizes, shapes, and colors.

"Each one of these," explained the barkeep. "Has an alternate version of what could've happened. They show possible paths you could've taken. Ones that couldn't be taken. And ones you should've taken, but didn't. Things to remember, none of the things that occurred in there actually happened. This all is essentially made up from your mind. Once you start, you can't back out. The entire purpose of this is to help a Nobody, such as yourself, gain a heart."

Even before Axel could say, "what the hell?" the barkeep opened the first door and pushed Axel in.

The light was blinding.

And he could faintly feel something beating before it went away.

And then….

End of Prologue

0000

A/N:

This is the start of a drabble series I want to start. The purpose of this prologue was to create a common thread throughout the drabbles and to explain what I believe the After Existence is for a Nobody (because the After Existence is my brain's chitlin, I'd prefer if nobody "borrowed" the concept without asking. I will be much obliged if you were to ask before using. M'kay?)

Also, I apologize if this sounds dry or makes no sense whatsoever. :insert sweatdrop:

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Just wanna sacrifice me to the Pie God? Press that purple button and off you go!

The Can-Can group


	2. The Conversation

**Title:** The Conversation

**By:** The Can-Can group

**Rating:** K+ ish

**Warnings:** Some cursing. And spoilers for KH2 (if you haven't played… then you're pretty much screwed for most of this….)

**A/N:** Not sure how I feel about this one. I do hope everything is accurate. I apologize if something's off. Do let me know if something's wrong and I'll try to get it fixed. Also, I do hope this meets everyone's standards.

**Summary:** It's THE conversation. And Axel decides he can't take it anymore and blurts out everything.

0000

"Roxas, the Organization will come after you if you leave."

"I don't care," Roxas continued walking away. "Besides, no one would miss me."

Axel could feel—actually feel! Only Roxas would ever make him feel anything—anger burning through him. "I'll miss you, you little bastard. You are the only one in this whole fucking Organization who reminds me of the reason why I joined. I want to know what it is like to feel all the time. So, you can't go and take away my reminders. If you leave, I'll hunt you down and force you to come back."

Roxas had stopped in mid-stride during Axel's diatribe. Slowly, like in a bad movie, he turned around and stared at Axel with his soulless face. The only thing that did show any hint of emotions was his eyes, which now passed suspicion through their blue gates. "You can't possibly mean that."

Axel had times when he wanted to punch the kid's face in. This was one of those times. The urge seemed particularly strong at that moment. "I do! You know me! I don't lie-"

"You just twist things around," Roxas deadpanned.

"-To you!" Axel continued.

"Bull! If you truly don't lie to me, then tell me, who is the Keyblade welder and why does no one answer the questions I have about him?"

"I don't know-"

"Liar! You know who he is! And you you're still not telling me! Why else do you think I am leaving the Organization? No one gives a damn!"

"You idiot!" Axel was getting tired. This depressing attitude of Roxas's was getting on his nerves. "The reason we can't tell you is because the Superior told us not too. We can't lose you. You're an integral part to the mission and if we told you, we'd lose you."

Roxas stared, speechless, at Axel.

Axel stared back.

There was silence.

And it was oppressive.

And then…

"Why?" Roxas's voice was small and quieter than normal. "What is so important that everyone fears letting me know."

Axel hated whatever had set off Roxas's impossible questions. He wished that he could back in time and stop whatever made Roxas question his very existence. He also figured that since he was standing on the proverbial bridge, he might as well jump off of it. "He's your Other."

And Roxas stared speechless, again. "My Other?"

Axel didn't dignify that with a response.

"You're kidding, right? You do like to joke," Roxas smiled nervously.

Axel didn't respond and Roxas's face fell.

He watched as the gears in Roxas's head turned and grinded against each other. "That would mean…"

Axel sighed. "Look, just don't think too hard about it. You'll probably break something if you do. Why don't you come inside and we'll pretend nothing happened. Okay?"

Roxas slowly nodded and followed Axel back in.

For the next year, Roxas acted like something had died. He was sloppy in his missions and all he did was stay in his room. When Axel visited, the kid would be sitting or lying in the bed and staring at nothing.

Axel would always feel that anger again and had a tendency to burn Marluxia's old garden after each visit.

The year left and Roxas disappeared during a mission.

Reports of Sora sightings started a day later..

And Axel know it was all his fault.

0000

The Can-Can group


	3. Maybe Just This Once

**Title:** Maybe Just This Once

**Characters/Pairings:** Axel, Roxas, and the Rest of the 13

**Warnings: **Small bits of cursing. Cross-dressing. And Axel's potty mind (or rather, mine acting through Axel… Opps.)

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Someone must really hate Axel and he knows it's not Fate.

**A/N:** Because the first was weird and the second was depressing, I decided that I needed some crack. This is the result. And it's not that pretty.

0000

Axel hated high school. His memories of his Other's experiences were not that pleasant.

And the uniform did not help much.

And he hated the Superior. Especially him.

And, for that fact and matter, he looked nothing like a girl and thusly did not need to wear the stupid skirt.

_Oh_, Axel imagined his inner voice to be a girly ass version of the Superior, _we slotted in a male and female to be transfer students. Unfortunately, we forgot about Larxene's irrational fear of skirts. _

What a load of bull.

Their stupid cloaks were dress like!

And Axel still did not look like a girl.

At least, that's what he thought before Marluxia got a hold of him and "fixed" him.

By the time the beautification process what done, Axel had retracted his previous comment of looking like a girl.

He looked like a damn effing hot chick, if he did say so himself, sir!

If only his boobies were real. Just think of all the fun to be had with them! You could probably punch one and it would just blob or flob back!

Then he heard the laughs of the other members and retracted the elation he felt of looking like a hot chick he would so totally do if it weren't for the fact that would be like masturbating and that's just wrong.

When he and Demxy (why couldn't he have dressed up? The idiot would've-probably-enjoyed it! Damn Superior) left for the mission at the Twilight Town High School—heartless were eating the students. And no one gave enough of a damn to work on the problem or even close down the school—all of the Organization waited by the door and laughed as the two walked by.

Axel couldn't decide between burning them or sashay his ass in order to give something to laugh about. He decided that flipping the birdie was enough.

Everyone continued to laugh so hard that chocolate milk, if they had any on their person at the time, would shoot out of their noses.

Hell, even Roxas was smirking.

Axel wasn't sure if that made it better or not.

So, he called out, just before leaving, in a totally girly voice, "Hey, big boy! Let's go out drinking sometime? And maybe have fun while we're at it?"

Roxas seemed to mull over it before replying, "Okay, as long as you're in pants and make-up less."

"Oh! Woe is me! He's into guys! What will I do?"

"….Right now, I detest you. Go be a Queen somewhere else!" Roxas stomped off at that point. He left amongst to laughter of the Organization and Axel's grin.

And Axel figured it was well worth the embarrassing cross-dressing to see a flustered Roxas.

Maybe he won't burn the uniform after all.

0000

Closing comment, the thing about the breasts; my sister's friend (who is a guy) wanted to be a girl for that exact reason.


	4. The New Additions to the Family

**Title:** The New Additions to the Family

**Rating: **K

**Warning:** Slight cruelty to animals. None were (badly) hurt in the making of this fanfic. Probably.

**Characters:** Orgy 13, Donald, Goofy.

**Summary:** The Ogry 13 has had bad luck with pets, but these recent additions might just take the cake

**A/N:** Wow, I'm really rolling these out. Some more crack. (I also apologize if none of the "story" was what you expected…)

0000

The Organization XIII had tried own pets before. That idea didn't last very long, for the record.

The first pet was a gold fish.

Zexion ate it because he couldn't stand the smell anymore. To be clear, Zexion had been in the basement the entire time they had the fish. The basement had a different air duct than the ones from the upper levels. This had to do with dangerous chemicals and the like. It was installed after a particularly bad smelling experiment had caused the entire Castle to be evacuated. Therefore, the Superior was quite surprised when Zexion entered his office and ate the apparently odiferous fish.

The next was a bird.

It was killed by Larxene because it wouldn't shut up.

The third was a cat.

Killed (brutally) by Marluxia because it wasn't keeping the rodents out of his gardens.

The fourth-a horse.

Axel was really hungry.

The next one was a dog.

Loved to death by Demxy.

A snake was the sixth.

It was dissected by Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen.

The seventh was another go at a bird.

Killed by the Superior because it wouldn't shut up.

The eighth was another dog.

It got in the way of Larxene's practice. And Xigbar's. And Xaldin's.

The ninth was a hamster.

Luxord managed to keep it alive. It escaped. There's been speculation that one of the other members maimed it.

Therefore, the Organization was just a tab hesitant when Roxas brought some new pets. However, he won them over with his rarely used—because of how dumb it looked—puppy eyes.

"Please! Let me keep them! I'll keep them in my room and I'll feed them and water them and pick up after them! They have no one else to take them in! They'll be all alone if we don't keep them!"

Demxy had, by that point, joined Roxas and was begging, "please!" too. And when Demxy got down and begged, there was no one who was unaffected by his own pleading look.

In the end, the Organization XIII gained two new pets.

Number ten and eleven for the pets was a duck and a dog-thing.

"Hyuk, thanks for taking us in, Roxas," the dog-thing smiled goofily in thanks at Roxas.

"No problem," replied Roxas with a smile. "Now, get in your cage and don't make a sound."

The duck took offense to being forced into such a small area and squawked till he was tired and had been forced to retire.

It was not long before the rest of the castle was clamoring for roast duck (Axel was all ready reading cookbooks to learn how to roast a duck so that he might use his flames) and a rare delicacy that called for minced dog.

"Get your effing hands off of me!"

"Hyuk."

0000

The Can-Can group

**EDIT**: Made a minor edit. I accidently used "smile" instead of "sound." I do that time to time...


	5. Silence, nobody needs it

**Silence, Who Needs It? (8. Silence, Axel/Roxas) For the 30confessions at livejournal. **

**Title:** Silence, Who Needs It?**  
Prompt:** #8: Silence**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts**  
Characters:** Axel+Roxas, Demxy**  
Word Count:** 521**  
Rating:** Kid Friendly! (K or G-ish)**  
Author's Notes:** I hope I didn't have to mention the second half of the prompt… I really do. ; Anywho, Crack-ish-ness is ahead! Fun times!

**Summary:** In which Axel looses his voice and Demxy wants to know why...

0000

For a week in the hangout of Organization Thirteen (in the bowls of The World that Never Was) there was blessed silence from Axel. Now, this was a good thing. While Axel was not the chatterbox that Demxy was, he also wasn't as kind as the aforementioned Nobody. He'd insult your Other's mother like a gangster in a trash talk, slam themed, fight to the mental/mouth exhaustion. And that's when he's drunk and not as quick tongued.

So, the Castle sighed in relief at not having to hear any smartass remarks coming from Axel and the fight that often ensues (or the angry silence, or the "I'm gonna get him in his sleep with a two-by-four and then dissect his innards to see what makes him tick, and maybe I'll be nice and put most of his organs back….Maybe.") after such remarks.

While the other members were happy with the silence, they wanted to know what caused the silence. Except it wasn't everyone, only Demxy wanted to know, because he was curious like that.

"So," Demxy asked as Axel was lounging on the couch in front of the TV, sitting next to Roxas (who was trying to get the remote from Axel, because he absolutely hated MTV and any affiliations, something Axel knew and used against Roxas by watching the station, even though he hated it too). "How'd you lose your voice, Axel?"

Roxas blushed and Axel blinked. "Axel," Roxas replied hastily. "He can't speak and he lost it-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Demxy scoffed. "I was talking to Axel, jeez."

The other two blinked. Sometimes, they just wondered about Demxy.

Axel shook his head and pointed to his throat.

To which, Demxy remembered he had brought a pad and pen for something like this. He pulled out the items from his cloak and presented them to Axel. "So? How'd you lose it?"

Roxas blushed even further and Axel grinned in Roxas's direction before turning his attention to the pad and pen. He scratched something onto the paper before presenting it to Demxy.

Demxy read out the words (this was due to his audio learning and ADD, it helped him to better understand written things when he reads them aloud and it is not a plot device… So, totally not…) that were written. "I… was… serenading… Roxas… but… he… closed… his… window… and… I… figured… he… couldn't… hear… me… and… so… I… sung… louder…" Demxy allowed the words to process in his mind before blinking at Axel. "Why didn't you come to me? I could've help you make a CD to give to him. Oooh! I know! You could do the vocals and I'll play my sitar!"

Axel considered. And considered. And considered. Finally, he grinned and nodded. Smiling, Demxy pulled Axel out of the Lounge Room and off to the pits of Who-Knows-Where.

**Epilogue:**

The next day, over the PA system, a sitar started to play. Everyone looked up and/or stopped what they were doing. When Axel's voice entered, everyone shuddered and went to grab earplugs.

Demxy had put the music on loop.

And the silence was forever shattered.

0000


	6. Field Trip Me!

**Field Trip Me! (9 Jealousy, Axel/Roxas)**

**Title:** Field Trip Me!**  
Prompt:** #9: Jealousy**  
Fandom: **Kingdom Hearts**  
Characters:** Axel+Roxas, Mentions of SoraxRiku**  
Word Count:** 471**  
Rating:** Kid Friendly! (K or G-ish)**  
Author's Notes: **I had maybe 10 days left before I lose my claim. I needed to write something, before I forget… XD Anywho, this isn't my best, I will tell you. This is why I should never be forced to write when not in the mood. That being said, enjoy!

**Summary:** Axel decides he's jealous that Roxas never takes him any where and takes matters in his own hands…

Axel watched as Riku and Sora sat side by side on one of the outside tables during their lunch. Axel, of course, was stuck in class whilst the two boys were outside, eating lunch, enjoying the air and sun. And he was jealous. So very, very jealous. Like, he wanted to burn something jealous. He voiced this emotion to Roxas with a whisper. "Yo, Roxas. I'm jealous."

Roxas blinked and looked to his table mate. For a second, he didn't say anything. Axel wanted to think that Roxas was speechless because of Axel's radiant awesomeness. However, a part of him knew that Roxas was contemplating whether or not if he wanted to get into a conversation with Axel. Roxas sighed. "And what are you jealous of?"

Axel grinned. "Well, Sora and Riku are out there, right now, eating their lunches and being all buddy buddy. Why can't we have a relationship like that?"

"I'm not dating you."

Axel shook his head. "I'm not talking about that, not that I wouldn't mind, you sexy stud muffin," he leered lecherously at his table mate. "I'm talking about why don't you ever want to say that you're my friend?"

"We're not friends. You're just a thorn in my side for a couple of hours a day."

"That's harsh…"

"Whatever."

Axel pouted (mentally, of course. He didn't want to ruin his "bad boy" image or anything). The rest of the class went by in silence between the two boys.

…………..

A few days later, Axel accosted Roxas just before school began. By accosted, I mean, he grabbed Roxas by the arm just as the boy was getting off of the bus and pulled him into the surrounding bushes (while trying to hold the boy and keep him from escaping). "Shush! It's me! Axel-baby! Got it memorized?"

Roxas stopped his struggling and pulled Axel's hand off his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you rapist?" He bit back angrily.

Axel blinked. "Rapist? I should think that you should thank me from saving you."

"Saving me? What the hell have you been smoking?"

Axel sighed. "Jeez. I was saving you from school. We're going to skip today and enjoy the sunshine before it rains tomorrow."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I told you, I'm jealous of Sora and Riku and you never take me anywhere. I figured I'd take you someplace since you refuse to wear the pants in the relationship."

Roxas stared for a moment before muttering, "Moron," with a small smile on his face.

Axel saw the smile and smiled himself. "So, does this mean you'll come?"

"Sure. But tomorrow, you're coming over to my house and we're going to do make-up work for today."

Axel could feel his heart soaring. "Right. So, I had some thoughts on were to go….."

**The End. **


End file.
